


The Story Of Pretzel

by xscarletspeedstress



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Food Fantasy - Freeform, Gen, Pretzel, Pretzel (Food Fantasy) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscarletspeedstress/pseuds/xscarletspeedstress
Summary: Pretzel's life before he became the priest he is known as today.





	The Story Of Pretzel

The war between two nations of Tierra started many years ago. Today, the conflict continues. Both sides displaying no signs of weakness, and many innocent lives are lost. In a small town, at the eastern part of Gloriville, lives a righteous young man and his family. They were on their way home from a Christmas service held at the town’s church. Despite the chilling weather, laughter and joyous singing can be heard from them. Suddenly, the children’s pace quickens at the sight of their home, while the man and his wife struggles along the icy path after them.

“Mother! Father! Hurry up!” the daughter shouts. She frantically waves at her parents to pick up their speed, while her younger brother leans against the door to catch his breath.

“Meredith! Your mother and I are  _old_ , and  _withering_  adults.  _Please_. Cut us some slack!” their father shouts back, feigning weakness in his voice.

“Oh,  _please_ ,” Meredith says while rolling her eyes, “I see no grey hairs on you  _and_  mother! You aren’t  _that_  old!”

The couple laughs at their daughter’s response, and unlocks the door. Immediately, the children run inside, kicking off their boots, and tossing their jackets onto the rack. They excitedly make their way towards the Christmas tree and sit beside it.

“Now, now, calm down,” their father said, “Before your mother and I will give you your presents. We would like to reward you two. That was very brave to read the scriptures this morning.  _We are so very proud!_ ”

He then hands them a small tin box of pretzels, and as soon as Meredith opens the container– a bright white light fills the room. In a panic, she tosses the gift next to the fireplace and hides behind her father.  _Was this part of the surprise? What’s going on?_  Meredith looks over to her brother, who is tightly clutching onto their mother’s arm. Once everything dim down, they see a tall muscular man with fair skin and ash blond hair. His icy blue eyes give off a cold stare that send chills down the family’s spine. He wore a black outfit that closely resembles a priest’s.

“Master Attendant. Forgive me for startling you.”

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Pretzel's backstory, and being a little disappointed with it. I decided to make one! Something that I thought would explain why, and how he became a priest. Not sure how many chapters this will have, but I hope you will enjoy the ride!


End file.
